


Funny Shapes or Rounds

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Family, Love, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning musing and love of two lovers enjoying the 'morning after'... until a daughter interrupts with a breakfast request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Shapes or Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: After I saw the final 'double Lewis/Cooper wedding' episode this story popped in my head and I had to write it down.

**Funny Shapes or Rounds**

You feel so soft. So warm. I could stay like this all day - naked and tangled up with the sheets barely covering us. Last night was just…incredible. It was a first for me and I'm glad I was able to share it with you. Of all the people in the world…I'm so glad it was you. You have a heart that's just…It's GOOD and it's noble and I know that anything you want in this life you could have. I feel so grateful that it's me you want.

I know people think we're mismatched. They wonder, "What could they possibly have in common?" The truth is, you and I are very much alike, besides the fact we're both great in bed. Of course, a lover is only as good as her partner and it takes two to really make things work. And God do we WORK. Give and take, the ebb and flow, the tit for tat. Lord above, I don't think I've ever had a lover who makes me feel so contented yet…so ravenous… at the same time.

Lying here, right now, I wish we had done this sooner – taking you to my bed. Why didn't I do this sooner?! You're so beautiful and I am proud that you love me. I really…I should have brought you to my bed before last night. But better late than never, right? At least that's what my daughter says.

Just look at this beautiful completion. Erghh, I'm sorry. I don't want to wake you, but my hands seem to have a mind of their own – I just need to touch you. Even though you're trying to fight becoming alert, it's a losing battle, isn't it, Sweetheart?

I can already see your right dimple starting to take shape – the feel of my fingertips gliding across your bare skin starts to make your body come alive, doesn't it? Even in sleep, I manage to put a smile on your face…and that makes me smirk. For the first time, I finally feel joy.

The reason I'm so happy is you.

I know your friends think I'm all wrong for you. They think you can do better, but I'm glad you don't think that. And Reva O'Neil. Argggg… Even if you are younger, who cares? I don't. You don't. And that's all that matters. She should just keep her damn opinions to herself.

"Morning."

I love hearing that smile in your sleepy voice.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, what little sleep I got," you answer with a sexy timbre to your voice that drives me wild. "That dress with the plunging neckline, the one that clung in all the right places…damn, that was just too irresistible."

"I wore it for you."

"Did you now?" That sexy smirk of hers is too much.

"Uh huh."

"We should go to more weddings together."

I love it when you claim my lips without asking, with no apologies, and the feeling that your lips are now invoking in me are starting to move beyond sexual attraction. I know the truth. I've fallen for you… hard.

"So," you begin to say as you pull away slightly. "How are YOU doing? You seemed a little nervous last night."

"Truth is, last night was…the first time," I confess. She's raising her eyebrow, giving me that skeptical look that I love. "I mean here, at the house. The first time we've been together at the house. The concept of you and me seems… well, it seems real now…"

She gives me a bright smile and I…melt…I just melt.

"How about I make you breakfast to celebrate the 'realness' of us?" she offers.

"Can I have you for breakfast instead?"

Her laugh is deep and throaty, and I adore it.

"No," she replies. Damn it. "Right now I'm hungry for food, but you can have me for brunch. How's that?"

I like that offer.

"Mom?" I hear my daughter call from the other side of the door before I can reply. "It's kinda late and you're not up yet. Are you okay in there?"

Deep breathes. Deep breathes. Deep breathes. Be confident. You've done nothing wrong. "We're fine, Honey. We're just getting a late start today, that's all."

"We?" I hear her say with a questioning tone. "Oh, oh," she stumbled and I have to grin.

"You're bad," my lover whispers and slaps my arm, although there is a touch of admiration in her voice.

"I'm sorry," my daughter starts again. "I'm, uh, I'm-."

"Can you give us ten minutes?"

"You know what? Take all the time you need! I'm, uh, I'm gonna start some, uh, pancakes. Yeah, so just, uh, come down when you're ready."

By the sound of those quick footsteps, I'd say she's scurrying pretty fast.

"Doris, are you still okay?" my lover asks. "With me being here, I mean?"

"Most definitely."

God, her lips are so soft again, and she practically liquefies in my embrace. I need to stop this. Think Doris. Think. Your daughter is waiting with pancakes. Any more and you'll lose control.

"I don't want to cause you problems," she says with a sincerity that just about makes my heart burst.

"Ashlee says she wants in. And you're a part of my life." Don't look at her. Avoid the rejection you're gonna see because she could never feel the way you feel. She's -.

"Doris Wolfe." Even her fingers feel soft under my chin. "I'm honored to be a part of your life."

"Really?"

She snorts. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to spend the night here?" I honestly don't. "Since I knew I didn't want any other woman in my life."

"And when was that?" I grin, finding my confidence again.

"Third date."

"Not the first?"

"Oh, heck no. Mini-golf is not a prelude to hot sex."

"Jamanda Weeks, I wasn't looking for hot sex."

"Liar."

"Okay, I was." Again, her laugh is infectious. "BUT I wanted to get to know you first."

"And it was the third date that I got to know YOU. I thought you were just taking me to Wavery Point because no one would see us together way out there. But when you told me it was the one place you go to get away from everything, ever since high school when you didn't quite fit in, well…you won me – hook, line and sinker."

God, she makes me smile so much. "I'm pretty ensnared myself here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." How can she ask that? "You're wonderful. And I want you to get to know Ashlee, and my friends, well, what few friends I have."

"Like Olivia and Natalia?"

"Yes." Uh oh. What does that look mean? "You don't like them?"

"I like Natalia. We worked at Towers together. She was always very soft-spoken; sweet. Olivia seems…"

Here it comes. "What?"

"So not Natalia's type."

"Pot calling the kettle here, hmm?"

I love it when she gives up the fight and tosses her hands in the air. Especially when she's naked. It makes those perky boobs of hers shake.

"Point taken, Madam Mayor," she says as she snuggles against my shoulder. "Point taken."

++++

"Ready?" she asks.

Damn, she looks good in my white robe. All those curls falling over her shoulders against the terry cloth…She's exquisite.

"Yes." Her hands are still so soft, although she does a lot of manual labor at Towers. Speaking of…

"I'm glad you came here after your shift last night."

"I told you. That dress was irresistible."

God, I'm blushing. She's making me blush. I wonder if I can make this go away by the time we reach the kitchen… Well, I guess not. Ashlee can see I'm blushing, that's great. Just go with it, Doris. She wanted to know about your life, get to meet important people, so on and so forth. Just… introduce her again.

"Ashlee, you've met Jamanda."

"Hi," as she waves to my lover, I can see she's nervous. "It's nice to meet you… again. I, uh, I thought you had to go to work last night."

"I did, but your mom asked me to come back after my shift."

"Oh! Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm not. I mean you can come whenever you like. Come to the house I mean, not…Look, I've got no problem with you…you know…with Doris-Mom. I just…How old are you? Sorry, don't answer that. I'm just…I'm not used to seeing my mom be…"

"A lesbian?"

"A human," she answers and gives a short snort. "Obviously, I know she's human, and she's not heartless. It's just that…I've never seen…"

"Her with a woman?"

"With anyone… But this is not bad. It's not. It's just…unnerving, I guess."

You gotta jump in here. "I'm not trying to upset you, Ashlee."

"I'm not upset, Mom. Really. I'm just not used to seeing you… happy. But I like it." Ashlee has one of the best smiles in the world. "So Jamanda," she continues. "Funny shapes or rounds."

"Excuse me?"

"Your pancakes. It's one of the few things that Dor-my Mom showed me how to cook. I can make them in funny shapes or perfect rounds."

I like seeing two of the most important women in my life smiling at each other.

"Rounds please."

"Coming right up."

I gotta hand it to you kid. You're taking this much better than I expected.

"So Ashlee, your mom tells me you're a writer."

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I just completed a book with Blake Marler, the local publisher, but it's not that big of a deal."

Not a big deal?! "Buzz Cooper would tell that story differently. He went on and on about how proud he was of you."

Why she gives that casual shrug is beyond me? She did a great job. She finished Coop's masterpiece and saved Company in the process.

"Are you in college now?" my lover asks.

"No, but I've got a friend who wants to go to Berkeley. I'd love to go too, but it's not an easy school to get into. Their writing program though is phenomenal."

I love watching my daughter and my lover continue their conversation, and I enjoy seeing how well they're getting along. I love beholding the true joy on her face as she steals glances my way, showing her acceptance. The longer I sit and listen to them the more I realize it will be a busy day.

Everyone has dreams. Even Ashlee… It's time to let her go. I'll have lots of calls to California to make.

**The End**


End file.
